Malibu next to you
by AzulGasparri
Summary: Porque ahora soy tan libre, como los pájaros que atrapan el viento. One shot inspirado en la canción "Malibu" de Miley Ray Cyrus.


Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, son todos de J.K Rowling y de Warner Bros 2000.

Esta basado en la canción "Malibu" de Miley Cyrus

Draco Malfoy nunca supo con exactitud cuando fue que dejó de creer en la pureza y en la supremacía de la sangre y entendió que todos eran iguales. Sangres puras, mestizos y sangres sucias, todos eran humanos. Había sido criado y educado pensando que todo ser mestizo o sucio no era como él, que eran inferiores, que no se merecían vivir en el mismo mundo que él, y que debían ser exterminados.

Hasta que un día comprendió que no era así, y lo supo a manos de su propia familia, aquella que le había inculcado erróneamente aquellos conceptos.

Ocurrió cuando su tía Bellatrix torturó a Hermione Granger en el lobby de la mansión y pudo reconocer que el color de su sangre era la misma que la de la joven impura ¿No que eran diferentes?

Ese día había sufrido y se le había quedado grabado a fuego en su mente. Esa noche cuando se fue a dormir, se levantó por la madrugada gritando, agitado. Los gritos de Hermione resonaban en su mente, la impotencia de la joven maga estaba en su rostro. Había hechizado su habitación para que nadie escuche, y desde ese día se levantaba todas las madrugadas agitado, gritando, llorando, asustado, sintiendo como su corazón latía en la garganta, y como el sudor frío le recorría la espalda.

Draco no pudo entrar más al lobby de su hogar. Le daba la sensación de que rompería a llorar observando la alfombra que sabía que contenía la sangre de la joven y no entendía porque.

Paso tiempo para que vuelva a verla, y no fueron lindas circunstancias. Estaban en la sala de Menesteres y esta se estaba incendiando ya que el estúpido de Crabbe o Goyle había lanzado una maldición que no podía frenarse. Pudo ver como el trio dorado escapaba, pero que pronto volvían a buscarlos. Tomo la mano de Potter y al salir de la sala, echo a correr. No sin antes observar a la joven.

Hermione lucía pálida, ojerosa, triste y muy angustiada. La noto más flaca de lo que recordaba que era, y su cabello caía sin gracia sobre su rostro. Sus labios estaban resecos y se pregunto como y donde habría estado esos meses ¿Qué habría estado haciendo con Potter y Weasley? ¿Habrían encontrado la forma de destrozar por completo a Lord Voldemort?

Draco cerró sus ojos y corrió por el pasillo buscando a su madre. Sabía que estaba allí y necesitaba encontrarla. Él también había huido de su hogar, luego de negarse a matar a un niño muggle que habían llevado a la mansión. Su madre se había batido a duelo con su tía mientras su padre las miraba en silencio y el simplemente huyó de la casa. Vivió esos meses escondido, profanando mercados y alimentos para sobrevivir.

Pero esa noche había acudido al llamado del señor tenebroso porque su marca le había dolido como nunca. La misma se hallaba llena de cicatrices, porque se la había querido quitar con sus propias manos, en vano. Fue un iluso al pensar que podría quitarse de su piel. Estaba marcado de por vida.

La batalla no tardo en dar inició y él lucho por su vida. Ahora no solo la orden del fénix estaba dispuesto a asesinarlo sino que también los mortifagos por huír.

Había veces en las que se arrepentía de no haber aceptado la ayuda que Dumbledore le había ofrecido.

Hermione Granger paso corriendo por su lado, y Draxler hizo que una estatua cayera cerca de ella, pero logró esquivarla y se posicionó a su lado en silencio y lucharon a la par. Codo a codo, ayudándose. Draco la oculto detrás de él, y terminó derribando a un mortifago por su cuenta. Hermione lo salvó de un "crucio" que había salido disparada de la varita de Bellatrix y ambos corrieron.

Draco tomo su mano y la puso en su espalda. Hermione se había quedado tiesa unos instantes, pero luego se aferró a él, mientras enviaba hechizos a diestra y siniestra.

 _I never came to the beach_ _  
_ _Or stood by the ocean_ _  
_ _I never sat by the shore under the sun_ _  
_ _With my feet in the sand_ _  
_

Un año y medio después de que la guerra haya terminado, que la familia Malfoy haya sido eximida del juicio gracias al trio de oro, Draco Malfoy pisaba por primera vez una playa.

Estaba fascinado mientras observaba el paisaje. Le encantaba ver el mar, las olas, las aves volar sobre él. Él sol en lo más altos sin nuves a su alrededor.

Con un poco de miedo se sentó y metió sus pies en la arena y sus manos, cerrando sus ojos y disfrutando del calor que le daban los pequeños rayos del sol.

 _But you brought me here_ _  
_ _And I'm happy that you did_ _  
_ _Because now I'm as free_ _  
_ _As birds catching the wind_

Pronto un suave aroma a dulce se hizo presente y al abrir sus ojos, Hermione se acercaba a él sonriendo. La joven tenía una bikini enteriza color rojo pasión y un pareo dorado en sus caderas

"Muy gryffindor" pensó el amargadamente mientras la joven se acercaba a él y se sentaba a su lado.

Estaban juntos desde que se confesaron que se amaban en la última batalla. Draco había sido herido de gravedad por un mortigafo y ella había corrido a curarlo y pensando que él moriría le confeso todo lo que sentía por él. Lo amaba, así como él la amaba a ella. Draco había sonreído un poco atontado por el dolor y solo alcanzó a decirle un suave " _Yo también te quiero, sabelotodo insufrible"._

Ella tomó asiento a su lado y acaricio distraídamente sus cabellos, mientras Draco observaba las olas. El viento despeinaba el cabello de ambos, pero a ninguno le afectaba, estaban en paz, contentos de haber escapado del mundo mágico.

Draco levantó su mirada y observó atentamente a los pájaros que volaban a su alrededor. Eran libres, libres como lo era él desde que el señor tenebroso había sido derrocado y la información que le había entregado a la orden del fénix para que atrapen a más mortifagos.

 _I always thought I would sink_ _  
_ _So I never swam_

Hermione se soltó el pareo y le sonrió dulcemente. – iré a nadar Draco ¿Vienes conmigo? – Pregunto con dulzura

Él negó rápidamente. – No, no. No sé nadar mujer, me ahogaría. – Murmuró suave, lento como si confesar que no sabía nadar era lo peor del mundo.

Su novia negó con la cabeza. Tomo sus dos manos y lo levantó del suelo. – Yo te enseñare. –

Hermione beso su comisura y caminaron a la orilla. Draco apretó su mano con más fuerza y se adentraron. Ella no lo soltó en ningún momento, sino que pacientemente, le enseño a nadar y a flotar.

Pronto Draco tomó aire profundamente y se hundió. Abrió los ojos bajo el agua e investigo el fondo marino con una sonrisa. Nadó unos cuantos metros y al subir Hermione reía feliz y lo aplaudía.

 _But here I am_ _  
_ _Next to you_ _  
_ _The sky is more blue_ _  
_ _In Malibu_ _  
_ _Next to you_ _  
_ _In Malibu_ _  
_ _Next to you_

Draco rodeo la cintura de Hermione con sus manos y esta deposito un suave beso en su boca y le sonrió.

 _We watched the sun go down_ _  
_ _As we were walking_ _  
_

Ella tomó suavemente su mano mientras caminaban por la orilla de la playa. Habían pasado una gran tarde allí. Habían comido, navegado en barco y nadado un buen rato. Ahora tocaba disfrutar. Él elevó la vista al cielo y observó con una sonrisa el atardecer.

 _I'd spend the rest of my life_ _  
_ _Just standing here talking_ _  
_ _You would explain the current_ _  
_ _As I just smile_ _  
_

Hermione hablaba animada de la especie acuática de aquel mar, de las olas y como se producían, del calor, del viento y de los tipos de pájaros que veían. Le contaba todo como si fuera un niño pequeño que no conocía nada, y él solo sonreía al escucharla.

 _Hoping that you'll stay the same_ _  
_ _And nothing would change_ _  
_ _And it'll be us just for a while_ _  
_ _Do we even exist?_ _  
_ _That's when I make the wish_ _  
_ _To swim away with the fish_

Hermione le mordió la mejilla y comenzó a correr mientras se reía. Draco negó con la cabeza riéndose y comenzó a seguirla, mientras esta daba pequeños grititos al ver que él estaba cada vez más cerca. Draco no tardo en rodear su pequeña cintura con sus manos y darle un suave beso en la boca.

– Te amo Hermione Jean Granger. – Susurro sobre sus labios mientras acariciaba sus mejillas y le sonreía.

– Te amo Draco Lucius Malfoy. – Respondió ella mordiéndose con sutileza el labio inferior.

– Siempre juntos. – Susurró él mientras la aferraba a su pecho y besaba su cuello.

 _We are just like the waves_ _  
_ _That flow back and forth_ _  
_ _Sometimes I feel like I'm drowning_ _  
_ _And you're there to save me_ _  
_ _And I want to thank you with all of my heart_ _  
_ _It's a brand new start_ _  
_ _A dream come true_ _  
_ _In Malibu_


End file.
